


One Of Our Own

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Bare Bottom Spanking, Cows, Festival, Fireworks, Fluff, Frigga - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Loki - Freeform, Loki lives!, Odin - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, Tom Hiddleston being spanked, Tom Hiddleston's bare bottom, Volstagg - Freeform, after spanking cuddles, non parental disciplinary spanking, parental disciplinary spanking, sore little bottoms, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Tom Hiddleston visits Asgard and gets into mischief twice! Naturally his cute bottom is spanked and so is his partner in crime, Loki! Too much adorableness! Cute Tom, cute Loki, gentle Volstagg, strict Odin, Loving Frigga and two adorable bottoms spanked!





	One Of Our Own

Tom Hiddleston had been visiting Asgard for the past six years. The young actor had become a member of the Royal family and as such, was treated as one of Odin and Frigga’s children. It was a privilege that did not escape Tom’s notice. He was truly a good influence on their youngest son, Loki and every time he came he brought with him his sense of adorable wonder and charm. He was also overtly well behaved, keeping to the rules and being respectful to everyone.  
Frigga in particular adored Tom, fussing over him and showing him a great deal of tenderness and affection every time he visited. Tom drank in the love and affection, trying hard to earn the love and trust of his adoptive parents. When he did run afoul of the rules, Odin was quick to take corrective measures, applying gentle but firm parental discipline. He was always careful not to injure the tender bottomed young mortal and followed up with a wealth of cuddles.  
As in every previous visit, Tom was welcomed to the City Eternal with hugs and lavish welcomes. As always, he accepted the affection with humility and gratitude. Such was the All Parents love for him they insisted he refer to them as ‘papa’ and ‘mama.’ Thor and Loki met the young actor as he appeared in the observatory. Thor picked him up, crushing him in a bear hug and Loki gave him a matey hug. He was escorted to his own chambers and changed into his Asgardian clothing right away.  
In the Royal Dining Hall, Odin and Frigga smiled as Tom joined them for the mid day meal.  
“So how are things on Midgard, Thomas?” The All Father asked.  
“Very well sir. I’m taking a break in filming. It’s wonderful to be here.”  
“It’s wonderful to see you, my boy! The Harvest Festival is in a few days. You picked a good time to come. Most of Asgard’s young people enjoy the festival.”  
“That sounds interesting. I’d love to attend.” They enjoyed a pleasant meal and Loki grabbed Tom, dragging him out to the garden to show him a few new magic tricks he had learned since last he saw the young man.  
As usual, Loki coveted Tom’s attention and dragged him all over Asgard with him. The citizens became used to the young mortal and had grown to love him for his handsome face and sweet nature. Volstagg grabbed him up whenever he visited and showed him some new and interesting defensive tactics. Tom was wiry and strong, performing techniques with precision, much to the big warrior’s delight. It was Sif, however who coveted Tom’s attention the most. Even though both had given up on the possibility of a romantic entanglement, they had become fast friends. Tom admired the girl for her strength and honesty. She in turn appreciated Tom’s goodness and sweet nature. It didn’t hurt that he was heart breakingly cute. He had even strengthened her relationship with Loki. Because Loki’s behaviour was so much better when Tom was around she realized how much she really loved the young prince.  
Training time, usually reserved for young Asgardians, peaked Tom’s interest more than most things. Odin gave the young actor permission to participate as long as he wore safety armour and obeyed Volstagg in all things. Tom applied himself to training with gusto, drawing praise from both Volstagg and the All Father.  
On this day, Tom sparred with Sif, thrusting and parrying according to Volstagg’s training. He was doing well and making an impressive showing of himself when Sif became playful and gave him a gentle swat on his bottom with her training sword. He laughed and tried to return the swipe but she was too quick for him. One thing led to another and the two began laughing and horsing around with the swords. Predictably, Tom’s sword accidentally nicked Sif’s knuckle. She dropped her sword and Tom threw his to the ground, rushing to her aid.  
“Oh God! I’m terribly sorry Sif!” Volstagg marched over and looked at Sif’s knuckle. He sniffed as he realized it was a very minor scratch but having witnessed the horsing about be lined the two up and marched them to the tunnel.  
“Now, my young warriors. This is what happens when you carelessly lark about with your swords. Thomas, have you apologized to Sif?” he said, sounding very parental.  
“Yes sir.” Tom replied meekly.  
“Sif, are you well?”  
“Yes Volstagg. It was but a scratch.”  
“Good!” The big warrior said, grabbing Sif by the arm and laying her over his knee.  
“Wh…what are you doing?” Tom sputtered nervously.  
“It is against the rules to play about on the training grounds. I am going to spank both of your little behinds.” He replied calmly and matter of factly. He raised his hand and administered a gentle but brisk spanking, leaving Sif dry eyed but hissing at the sting. She was stood up, rubbing her bottom. He grabbed Tom next, gently laying him over his knees. Tom had never been spanked by Volstagg before and the thought of this enormous man paddling his behind frightened him. Volstagg considered the young mortal over his lap. He seemed so small and vulnerable, obediently submitting to his giant hand. He admired the brave little human. His narrow little back and tiny bottom looked so fragile. He knew he would have to be gentle.  
Tom lay still over the huge lap and Volstagg began to spank his bottom crisply, imparting a sharp sting! He yelped and stiffened his spine as the big hand gently but firmly spanked his mortal little bottom. It was over with quickly and Volstagg stood him up, smiling and giving him a quick and affectionate hug. Tom sniffled and rubbed his bottom, earning him a compassionate look from Sif and a pat on the head from Volstagg.  
“I’m sorry, Volstagg.” The young actor said, looking up with sad, eyes to the big man.  
“Aw.” Volstagg said, drawing Tom in for a warm hug. “Poor little fellow.”  
“Are you well, Tom?” Sif asked, rubbing his back.  
“Yes.” Tom squeaked tearfully.  
“Now, my little warriors, no more faffing about!” he gently scolded. Both Tom and Sif nodded respectfully and were sent back to the field with a gentle pat on the rump. The pair behaved themselves the rest of the time on the field. 

* * * *

When Tom joined the Royal family for the evening meal, he took his seat slowly, easing his sore bottom onto the chair. He noticed Odin and Frigga watching him and smiled.  
“It’s a long story.” He said, grinning sheepishly.  
“It’s alright my boy. Volstagg told me all about it. Would you like a cushion?” A servant girl flew from the room to retrieve one.  
Tom lifted up and the girl slipped it under his throbbing rump.  
“Thank you sir. I’m very sorry I was naughty.” Frigga and Odin shared a sweet smile.  
“It’s alright Thomas darling. You are very young and it was an accident.” Frigga said, smiling warmly at the young actor.  
“Will you feel up to attending the Harvest Festival? It begins this evening.” Odin asked.  
“Yes papa. I wouldn’t miss it.” Odin smiled at this.  
“It is always a good time for young folk. I rather think you will do well at the games.” 

* * * *

Tom found a new set of clothing on his bed that evening. It appeared to be princely duds. He showered and changed into them, checking his bottom out in the mirror. It was pink and sore. He joined Loki in the corridor on his way to the Festival.  
“You look dapper in your dress uniform.” Loki stated. He wore almost the same thing.  
“I’m not a prince.” Thomas replied. Loki put a finger to his lips.  
“Don’t tell the girls. They go mad for royalty!” Loki stated, laughing. Odin and Frigga were there to greet them. The All Parents looked magnificent and Tom wasted no time telling them how impressed he was.  
“You look very handsome in your uniform, Thomas.” The All Mother said, adjusting his collar. “My boys.” She said wistfully, smiling at Thor, Loki and Thomas. Tom bowed and smiled at her as Loki grabbed his arm and dragged him toward a cluster of tittering girls who had spied the boys entrance. ”I am so proud of Loki. He has been so well behaved since Thomas has been here.” Frigga commented.  
“Yes. It’s tempting to try and keep him.” Odin replied. The Festival got off to a rousing start. Thor dove into the games with gusto while Loki and Tom sampled the delectable baked goods and flirted with the girls. 

* * * *

Loki and Tom had a good time and drank more than their share of wine. When Loki discovered the ending ceremony fireworks stash, his expression was mischievous! Loki was just sober enough and Tom just drunk enough that a rascally plan was not only cooked up, but served on a silver platter!  
Since early childhood, Loki was highly proficient in the detonation of whiz poppers. The young prince was never so happy as when he was making mischief. The only thing he loved more was using whiz poppers to do it! He and Tom had stumbled upon the cache of pyrotechnics and Loki, thrilled to the bone, turned to Tom, smiling and shushing him with a slender finger. The pair giggled under their hands and slipped inside the room. There, to Loki’s utter delight was boxes and boxes of various fireworks of every description! Tom looked on with surprised wonder.  
“This is going to be my best jape ever!” Loki tittered.  
“This may be your hardest spanking!” Tom said wisely. Loki turned to him, a smirk of defiant glee on his handsome face.  
“Worth it!” He said, grinning madly. “Are you with me or not?” he whispered. Tom shrugged.  
“In for a penny, in for a pound.” He replied. Loki rubbed his hands together in rascally glee. 

* * * *

Odin’s main role in the Harvest Festival was to preside over it in Royal fashion, The centerpiece of the festivities was a huge table, loaded with sumptuous food stuffs and wine. Not to be forgotten was the so-called Harvest Beast. A large cow with a wreath of flowers on its head sat at mid table. Naturally, it’s more than a little difficult to get the beast to stay put for the festivities so it is usually tethered to a brass ring under the table. At the end of the Festival, Odin releases the beast and leads it through the Great Hall as the people cheer and toss handfuls of straw at it. It was a custom since time immemorial and one the All Father cherished.  
As the celebrations wound down, Loki and Tom, who had hidden under the table to position the whiz poppers conspired quietly. The plan was, the All Father would release the beast and the table would go up in a blaze of glory! It would be a harmless yet exciting display. The only hitch in the plan was that both boys were properly pickled on wine and their timing was a bit off. Odin processed into the Hall, his robes flowing behind him, wearing the crown of flowers and looking magnificent! To0m and Loki had not planned their escape well enough and were still under the table when The All Father’s hands reached down, inches from them and released the beast. It rose to its feet and was about to be led out the door when Loki, bleary eyed with wine, lit the fuse prematurely! Tom’s face held a look of terror and he tried desperately to snuff the rockets out! They were far too close and would doubtless be burned badly when they went off! In a panic, Tom grabbed Loki by the nape of his neck and dragged him out from under the table to everyone’s surprise.  
At that very moment the rockets ignited! There was a thunderous CRACK! As the fireworks ignited and sharp whistling noise as smaller rockets flew out from under the tablecloth, igniting it and exploding inches from the table. The cow lowed loudly and sprang away from the table. The chain it was tethered to was wrapped around Odin’s hand and as it took off, galloping away from the explosions it took the All Father with it! He was dragged after the panic stricken animal over a hundred feet! Frigga and everyone else screamed as all bloody hell broke loose! Black smoke filled the Hall and nearly all the spectators were covered in black soot. It took a full five minutes for the fireworks to finally be spent and Odin was extricated from the cow’s tether. 

* * * *

Two hours later, a much cleaner Odin sat upon the throne, his wrist still smarting from being dragged. The revelers and their families had gone home and the mess in the Great Hall was well into being cleaned. Two, bedraggled young men stood at the foot of the throne looking very sorry and very worried.  
“Well, well. Where do I begin?” Loki and Tom cringed in unison as the All Father spoke. Suddenly, Odin covered his face with both hands, his shoulders shaking! He appeared to be crying! Loki’s expression relayed regret and sorrow. Tom began to cry in sympathy, wishing he had never participated.  
“Papa…” Loki said sadly. Odin took his hands away from his face. It was bright red, but not with tears. He was laughing! He rocked forward on his throne, thundering with laughter! For a split second, Loki thought the man had lost his mind. Neither boy knew what to do. It took five minutes for Odin’s fit of mirth to play itself out. He wiped tears of hilarity from his ancient eye and shook his head, grinning.  
“Oh, my. I may never live it down. The image of me being dragged by that animal…” He laughed again. “That was the best laugh I’ve had in eons. Loki and Tom looked at one another, a smile playing on their lips.  
“We’re very sorry sir.” Tom said timidly. Odin looked down at the pair, still covered in soot, their hair all over their heads. It ignited another round of giggles in the man.  
“You two look like spent matches!” he said, chuckling. Frigga, who had kept her distance from the situation, stood nearby, tittering under her hand, relieved that her husband had a sense of humour about the whole thing. “Now, what to do with two, naughty little rascals.” He said, not a trace of anger in his voice.  
“We’re very sorry papa.” Loki said, literally wringing his hands.  
“I know.” Odin relied mildly. “On the one hand I have never laughed at anything so hard in my existence. On the other, you little devils frightened the life out of a lot of people and burned a tablecloth. You little devils made quite a mess.” He smiled down at the nervous boys warmly. “Don’t be afraid boys, I am not angry. Still, you are both going to be spanked for your trouble.” He said, smiling down at the pair. “You first, Loki since I’m sure you were the author of this little jape.” He crooked his finger, beckoning the young prince. Loki mounted the steps slowly, dragging his feet, dreading the oncoming discipline.  
Tom stood at the base of the dais looking on. He was nervous, but something told him this would not be quite as bad as he imagined. Loki made it to the top and Odin removed his gauntlet, pulling the young prince over his lap. He propped his booted foot on the ‘spanking block,’ hiking Loki’s behind to an elevation perfect for spanking, peeling the boy’s leggings down and patted his son’s bare little bottom, smiling. Loki sucked a terrified breath in as Odin began spanking him. The swats were sharp and rapid, quickly lighting a fire on Loki’s tail. The young prince arched his back and hissed at the sting, making Tom’s stomach twist in fear!  
“It’s a good job no one was seriously hurt by your jape my son.” Odin scolded as he spanked. I vow you will learn to think before hatching anymore mischievous plots like this one!” Odin spanked Loki’s bottom thoroughly, paying special attention to his delicate sit spots. The young prince howled and bucked, his bottom on fire as he was disciplined. Tom began to feel slightly faint as he watched. Finally, it was over. Loki lay limp across his father’s lap, sweating and sobbing. His behind was a glorious shade of red! Tom released a breath he had been holding for some time as Odin cuddled his son.  
For his part, Odin began to feel badly for Tom, having watched Loki’s punishment. It seemed cruel and no doubt the young mortal was terrified by Loki’s squalling. Indeed when he look down at him, Tom’s eyes were huge and full of tears. The All Father cuddled and soothed Loki until his tears dried up. He sent his son to his room and summoned Tom. The young actor felt a jog of terror in his heart when he saw Odin’s crooked finger beckoning him. He mounted the steps slowly, dreading this. Odin smiled as Tom approached, hoping to calm him. The young mortal’s eyes were already filled with tears. He felt pity and compassion on him and planned to take it easy on the boy.  
“I’m so sorry, papa.” Tom said shakily as he arrived at the top of the dais.  
“I know, Little One. Papa isn’t angry with you.” He grasped Tom’s skinny arm gently and drew him close, cuddling him in his arms. “It’s alright, my sweet little mortal son. Papa loves you.” He patted and rubbed Tom’s back gently, kissing his head. He then reached down and picked Tom up under his arms and lay him across his lap, propping his foot on the block. Tom inhaled sharply as his rump was raised to the improbably angle. His bottom pointed straight up and his upper body was canted downward. He felt his leggings being gently lowered and a wave of terror broke over him!  
The cool room air kissed his pale cheeks as The All Father laid one giant hand across his lower back. “Now lie still, Little One while papa spanks your little bottom.”  
“Yes sir.” Tom squeaked.  
Odin hauled off and began to spank the vulnerable little rump, taking care not to use too much strength. The spanking was sharp and stinging to Tom and he mimicked Loki’s hissing and back arching. His was a bottom not used to spanking and Odin factored that in. His goal was to make Tom’s small bottom sting but not hurt. He spanked strategically, paying attention to the little sit spots as with Loki. He wanted sitting down to be a constant reminder for a few days. Tom yelped and cried as he was disciplined. The sound of his cries and tears cut into Odin’s heart. He knew that Tom was at heart a good boy.  
“I want this sting to remind you to refrain from taking Loki’s lead my boy.” Odin gently scolded. “Papa loves you and I do not enjoy making your little bottom sting.” He said this as Tom’s wriggling little bottom pinked up. “You are a good boy and papa loves you.” Odin’s swats grew less and less sharp until they were little more than firm pats. Tom gradually relaxed over his knee and lay still, sniffling pitifully. “Aw, poor Little One.” Odin cooed as he rubbed the stinging little cheeks. “There, there. Papa loves you my sweet little mortal boy.” The All Father lifted Tom into his arms and cuddled him, continuing to gently rub the spanked little bottom.  
“I’m sorry papa.” Tom whispered into Odin’s fur lined armour.  
“I know, precious boy.” Odin said, patting and soothing his bottom ever so gently.  
After fifteen minutes of cuddling and cooing from Odin, Tom was completely relaxed and calm. His bottom still stung and he felt thoroughly punished but he no longer feared the huge man whose tender cuddles soothed him.  
“That’s a good boy.” Odin purred as he stroked Tom’s head and rubbed his back. He reached down and tugged the young mortal’s leggings up, taking care not to scrape the sore little tail. Tom looked up at him with total trust and innocence and Odin kissed his forehead tenderly. He stood him up on his feet and smiled, turning him around and giving his little bottom a gentle pat to scoot him along. Tom descended the stairs, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. He was met by Frigga who drew him in for even more gentle cuddles. 

* * * *

“Gods how I hated to spank Thomas.” Odin said, scrubbing his wizened face with one hand. The All Parents were sat in the Royal Dining Hall when Thor wandered in, looking as though he had just awoken. Tom and Loki came soon after, both looking sheepish and contrite. They were cleaned up from last night’s disaster and took their seats slowly and carefully. There was a soft cushion on both of their chairs.  
“Good morning boys.” Frigga said sweetly. Tom and Loki looked up at her and simultaneously answered.  
“Good morning mama.”  
“Good morning sons.” Odin purred.  
“Good morning papa.” They replied in unison.  
“Gods, it’s like having twins!” Thor quipped, making everyone titter.  
“I have passed your apologies on to the revelers and the mess you two made has been cleaned up.” Odin added.  
“Sir?” Tom piped up.  
“Yes my son.”  
“Can I do anything to help make it right?” Odin and Frigga smiled at one another.  
“You already did. I spanked your little bottom and you took your punishment bravely. No more needs doing.” He smiled at both boys and they nodded, silently acquiescing. “I ask only that you learn your lesson.”  
“I have, sir.” Tom said timidly.  
“You must gird yourself in the wake of that ferocious spanking I gave you, Thomas.”  
“Sir?”  
“You have a ceremony to attend today.”  
“I do?”  
“Yes. I want you to wear your finest uniform today and be prepared to attend me at three o’clock.”  
“Yes papa. I’ll be there.”  
“Good boy.” 

* * * *

Tom had no idea what the ceremony was about and everyone else seemed to. They all smiled at him conspiratorially, making him a bit uncomfortable. Loki stopped by Tom’s chambers as he prepared, adjusting his uniform jacket and smiling.  
“What is this all about?” Tom asked Loki.  
“It’s a surprise, brother.” Loki answered cryptically.  
The throne room was filled to capacity with the citizens of Asgard. Tom gulped as he was handed a horned helmet and Loki helped him don it.  
“It’s just like yours!” Tom exclaimed. Loki put a finger to his lips, shushing him and smiling. He then strode down the carpeted path to the throne, leaving Tom at the other end. The room fell eerily silent. Tom’s spine stiffened. Volstagg walked up behind the young actor and placed a huge hand on either shoulder, whispering in his ear.  
“Walk slowly up the path to the throne. When you get to the base, remove your helmet and go down on one knee.” Tom nodded nervously and Volstagg gave him a gentle pat on the bottom, propelling him forward to the smiles of every woman in the house.  
He walked slowly up to the foot of the dais and knelt, taking his helmet off and placing it under his arm.  
“Citizens of Asgard.” Odin boomed, making Tom flinch. “I sit before you a happy man. Indeed I am a blessed man. I have been blessed with leadership of this beautiful, eternal city of Asgard. I have been blessed with the wonderful people of Asgard and with a wonderful, loving family. Today I have the singular pleasure of welcoming another member into that family.”  
Tom fidgeted slightly and Odin, noticing it, smiled down at him.  
“Hold still, Little One.” He said, grinning broadly. The crowd tittered at the cute tableau. “Some time ago this wonderful young man drifted into our lives, bringing sweetness, decency and love with him. The All Mother and I immediately found ourselves loving him for it was impossible not to. He is a good and decent youngster and I am proud to have him with us. And now, I have the happy privilege to include him into my family. Stand, Thomas.”  
Tom rose to his feet, trembling.  
“On this day, I, Odin All Father declare that Thomas William Hiddleston be known in Asgard as Thomas William Hiddleston Odinson. He will assume the rights and privileges of that position, including the title of prince of Asgard.” Odin walked down the stairs with Gungnir in hand. He laid one massive hand on Thomas’ narrow shoulder and smiled down at him. “You are my son from this day forward and third in line to the throne of Asgard.”  
The room exploded into applause and hoots! Tom flinched violently, but was quickly calmed by Odin who drew him in and held him tenderly, whispering in his ear. “It’s alright my son. Do not tremble, papa has you safe.” Tears began to run down Tom’s face. He looked up and saw that Frigga, Thor and Loki stood above him, on the dais smiling down at him.  
“I love you, papa.” Tom squeaked, earning him a loving pat on his sore little bottom.  
“I love you too, my son.”


End file.
